As an outgrowth of our prior efforts in the use of phosphonic acids as analogues of natural phosphates for metabolic regulation, an attempt is being made to apply the principles and concepts developed to the synthesis and study of oligonucleotide analogues for genetic regulation. The overall objectives include the synthesis and biochemical testing for ribosomal binding and protein synthesis initiation of these analogues.